Pokemon: The Next Generation
by Gotham's Forgotten Crimfighter
Summary: Aurora Waterflower is a young girl that just discovered after sixteen years, who her father is. Determined to prove herself to her mother and everyone else, she sets out a journey to become a Pokemon master...just like someone else. Incomplete.
1. Prolog

**A/N: So I've been rewatching Pokémon lately because I don't have a life. :P Anyway, this came to me when I was watching the last episode of the Johto seasons. I've never dabbled in Pokémon before; so let me know what you think!**

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the plot and the original characters. _

_Pokémon: The Next Generation_

Prolog: Sixteen Years Before

_Ash Ketchum approached Misty Waterflower's apartment slowly. "I've never been so excited and nervous in my whole life," he said to Pikachu, who was sitting on his shoulder, he played with the velvet box that he was holding in his hand. "Misty's in for the shock of her life. She said that she wanted to talk to me about something, so I figured that this would be as good a time as any."_

"_Pipikachu!" the yellow mouse Pokémon said, smiling at its best friend._

_Inside her home, Misty Waterflower hugged herself tight. It was really going to pain her to do this. She loved Ash, she truly did. But he wanted to be the best Pokémon Master that there ever was, and right now, she would just hold him back._

"_This is it Pikachu," he said as he knocked on Misty's door, "I can't wait to she the look on her face."_

_Pikachu gave Ash a smile and a thumbs up, "Pikachu!"_

_Misty gathered all of her courage and opened the door, "Hey Ash," she said with a shy, sheepish, smile._

"_Misty," he said, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. "I'm so glad to see you."_

_Misty fought back tears, "Ash," she said, her voice wavering, "There's something I need to tell you."_

_Ash took her hands in his, "Okay, you first then."_

"_This relationship," she said, trying to find her footing, "Isn't going to work. I'm afraid there's just to many conflicts, with me being a gym leader and you traveling all the time."_

_Ash dropped her hands and took a step backwards, "What do you mean Misty, we've been dating for three years."_

"_I know and it got me thinking, that well I," her heart was cracking in two, she didn't want to do this, but what choice did she have. "I'm sick of this arrangement, you're always off traveling the world in some competition or helping Gary on his research. I'm tired of waiting around and hardly ever seeing you," her shoulders shook and she could hear her voice cracking, "In fact I never want to see you again."_

"_Misty…. I don't understand…."_

"_I'm telling you to go away Ash Ketchum!" the words came off of her lips like heavy steel, "I... Hate You!"_

_Ash didn't know what to say, how could she say something like this? "But Misty, please, tell me what's wrong…"_

"_Just leave me alone!" Misty slammed the door in his face. The second her back was turned to the door, and burst in tears._

_Ash had become pretty good at concealing his emotions over the years, but this was like a stab in his heart. "Why?" he said aloud opening the box that contained the diamond engagement ring that he was going to give to Misty. "I was going to give it all up for her. Only for her, Pikachu," he said as the tears slowly came down his face. _

_Pikachu gave his partner a pat on back, "Pikapika."_

_Inside her home, Misty walked over to her couch and crawled up into a ball, "If only he knew," she said. "I would just be holding him back if he knew."_

**A/N: Stopping there. I let you all figure it out.**


	2. Chapter 1: Sixteen Years Later

**A/N: Now...why did Misty tell off Ash all those years ago? Time to find out!**

_Pokémon: The Next Generation_

Chapter One: Sixteen Years Later

_Everyday it's the same old boring routine,_ Aurora Waterflower thought as she hauled herself out of bed, _Get dressed, go to the gym, and stay out of the way and help Mom with all of the running around she needs done. Nothing fun ever happens. _

Positioning herself in front of her mirror, she pulled her long red hair back into a ponytail. Unlike most kids her age, she didn't leave Cerulean City at age ten to become a Pokémon trainer. No, Mommy's little girl had to stay close to home and help her out at her Pokémon Gym. She pulled on her blue bathing suit and threw a light-blue t-shirt and jeans over it.

_Time to go. _

"You're late," Misty Waterflower said as her daughter arrived at the Cerulean Gym an hour later, "I need you to clean the pool, we have that trainer's clinic today and the pool needs to be in top-shape for all of the Water Pokémon and their trainers that are coming today."

"I had to eat something Mom," she said as pulled off her t-shirt and jeans and climbed into the pool.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me young lady," Misty said.

Aurora gave her mother an eye-roll and gestured for a Pokeball, "I'd like a little help please," she said.

Misty sighed and handed Aurora a Pokeball, although her daughter didn't have any Pokémon of her own, she felt safe letting her borrow hers to help Aurora with her errands around the gym. This way she didn't have to worry about her running off on some adventure like a certain someone she knew.

Misty watched as Aurora and the Seel that she had lent her began to clean up the pool. She'd never told her that Ash was her father. How would she take it? One of the greatest Pokémon Masters and the current head of the Elite Four in the Kanto region was her father? It would make the girl's head explode, not to mention she'd hate Misty for never telling her.

"Seel," Aurora said as she changed the filters on the side of the pool, "Why do you think she's holding me back here? I mean, most of my friends left when they were ten for the Pokémon League, I love Cerulean and all of you guys of course, but I wanted to get out of here."

"Seel!" the Pokémon rubbed his head up against her shoulder.

The young girl let out a laugh, "I know, I know. Don't worry, I don't mean any offense."

Misty busied herself with arranging everything for the upcoming clinic. She felt a tap on shoulder as she aligned a set of forms and jumped in the air. She turned around to see who it was and a grin crossed her face. "Brock."

The tall trainer grinned and gave wrapped his friend in a hug, "I knew that would get your attention," he said, "It's good to see you Misty."

Misty smiled, she hadn't seen Brock in a few years, and he'd been on an assignment to complete his Pokémon Breeder certification. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago, your sisters told me that you were having a clinic for Water Pokémon Trainers, so I thought I'd stop by before you got too busy." He then looked over in the direction of the pool; "Aurora's gotten bigger since I last saw her." He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the kid, he knew that neither one of her parents had spoken to each other since that day when Misty told off Ash on her front steps. Brock also felt a little guilty that he was sworn to secrecy and could never tell Ash that he had a sixteen-year-old daughter.

"Yeah," said Misty, "She's come a long way, but I get the feeling that she resents me a little for not letting her go and compete in the Pokémon League."

Brock sighed; Misty brought a whole to meaning to the term, over-protective mother to a whole new level. "If she's not doing anything," he said, "I'd like to take her out to lunch, I'm sure she's just dying to see her Uncle Brock."

Aurora, who had been underwater helping Seel to finish cleaning the pool, popped up for a breath of air. "Uncle Brock!" she said rushing out when she saw Brock standing there with her mother. She wrapped him in a hug, "How are you? It's been a really long time!"

"Hey kid," he said hugging her back. Not having any children of his own, Brock took every opportunity to spoil his "niece". "Get dressed, I'm going to take you to lunch."

Aurora breathed a sigh of relief; she had been growing a little tired of always working in her mother's gym. "Okay," she said, "It's okay with you…right mom?"

"Yes," Misty said as she saw her daughter's eyes light up.

Brock had missed everyone while he was away, but he didn't like the fact that now Aurora seemed to be going through her rebellious teenager phase.

"I mean, she never lets me stay out later than nine-thirty and freaks if I walk in a second later after. I'm not allowed to have any of my own Pokémon, I have to work everyday in that gym of hers, and keep up with my home schooling. I want to get out of here and go compete in the Pokémon League," Aurora said as she bit into her sandwich.

Brock took a sip off his soup, Aurora may be the spitting image of Misty, but she was restless and didn't like to stay in one place like Ash.

"You sound just like you father," Brock said absentmindedly.

Aurora spit out her soda, "What did you say?" she asked, not caring that Brock had been hit with a full blast of her soda attack.

"Um…. you sound like your mom when she was your age."

Aurora rose up from her spot and pointed at Brock, "Uncle Brock you said 'father'. You know who he is. Tell me."

Brock put up his hands and began to sweat, "You really should ask you mom…"

"She never tells me, she always says, 'You're better off not knowing.' But I think she's lying. Please Uncle Brock, you don't know what it's like not knowing something for years, it's like having a whole inside of you that won't close."

Brock sighed; the kid did have a point. Misty couldn't put off never telling her. "Ash Ketchum," he said looking down at his feet. Misty was going to murder him.

Aurora felt her jaw drop and swore that it was going it the floor, "Ash Ketchum is my father. The Ash Ketchum is my _father_!" She gathered her purse and threw her coat on, "I'm sorry Uncle Brock, but I have to go!"

"Aurora wait," he stood up, "Please don't tell your mother I told you!"

Aurora was already out the door. One of the best Pokémon Masters in the entire world was her father. She headed back to the direction of the Cerulean Gym. Clinic or not, her mother had some serious explaining to do.

**A/N: Oh noes. **


End file.
